All in
by Smudje
Summary: Basiert auf Episode 2x17. Ian hat den gleiche Krankheitsverlauf wie Esther, eine Patientin für die House keine Diagnose erstellen konnte. Vielleich ist der Grund für sein Interesse an Ian tiefer und persönlicher als alle vermuten.


**All in (basiert auf der Episode 2x17 „All in")**

**Disclaimer: Don't own House**

* * *

„Er hat Erdheim Chester!" warf House in die Runde. Er hatte seinen Stock ans Whiteboard gehängt und starrte auf die Symptome, die er zuvor aufgelistet hatte. Auf der linken Hälfte standen die Symptome einer 73- jährigen Patientin, die vor ungefähr acht Jahren gestorben war, bevor House den Fall hatte lösen können. Auf der rechten Seite standen die bereits aufgetretenen Symptome von Ian. Dort standen blutiger Stuhl and Bewegungsstörungen, da sein Gehirn langsam die Kontrolle über die Muskeln verlor. House hatte nur ein paar Minuten bevor er Erdheim Chester vermutete auch Atembeschwerden aufgelistet, nachdem eine Behandlung mit Steroiden fehlgeschlagen war. 

„Es gibt nur 200 bekannte Fälle von Erdheim Chester," sagte Chase skeptisch. „Es ist bestimmt nur eine Lebensmittelvergiftung."

„Sie konnten Esther nicht retten, aber Ian ist nicht Esther. Sie sind auch nur ein Mensch manchmal gibt es Fälle, für die man keine Lösung finden kann," versuchte Cameron mit House zu argumentieren.

Plötzlich drehte sich House zu seinem Team um und sagte:" Es geht nicht nur um Esther."

„Esther war doch eh nur ein Puzzle für sie und jetzt machen sie hier einen Aufstand, als ob sie wirklich interessiert wären." Das kam von Forman.

„Ein Leben lang vor Fragen zu stehen für die man keine Antworten hat, macht einen kaputt, also haltet die Klappe und verschwindet zu Ian, holt euch eine Gewebeprobe und testet auf Erdheim Chester!" Als er begonnen hatte zu sprechen hatte seine Stimme traurig geklungen, aber als er weitersprach war sie immer wütender und lauter geworden.

Sein Team tauschte überraschte und widerwillige Blicke aus als sie sich entfernten um Houses Befehle auszuführen, die sie als komplett unnötig empfanden.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Chase.

„So einen ehrlichen Gefühlsausbruch habe ich bei House noch nie erlebt," sagte Cameron nachdenklich. „Er wirkte wirklich traurig. Meint ihr er kannte Esther persönlich? Sie hatte sich bei dieser Frage ihren Kollegen zugewandt, die gelangweilt auf die Testergebnisse warteten. Da diese in ihren Augen negativ sein mussten.

Chase blickte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm und strich sich mit der Hand in Gedanken über das Kinn.

Forman zog beide Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte uninteressiert: „Du solltest da nichts reininterpretieren. Was sollte anderes sein, dass House irgendwie mehr beschäftigt als ein ungelöstes Puzzle.

Cameron wollte gerade etwas erwidern als die Ergebnisse auf dem Bildschirm erschienen.

„Es ist nicht Erdheim Chester," sagte Forman ohne jegliche Überraschung.

Piep piep. Das nervige Geräusch von drei Pagern hallte durch das Labor. Die drei Doktoren schauten gleichzeitig auf das Display und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Department. House stand mit angespanntem Gesicht vor dem Whiteboard und strich sich ununterbrochen durch seine Haare.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Forman sagte: „Es ist nicht Erdheim Chester."

House drehte sich nicht zu seinem Team um als er mit belegter Stimme verkündete, dass Ian ein neues Symptom hatte.

„Nierenversagen?"

Sie begannen erneut eine Diagnose für Ian's Symptome zu finden.

Nachdem House Chase's Idee abgewürgt hatte, weil er dies bei Esther bereits getestet hatte, schlug Cameron ein Lymphom vor. House stimmte ihr zu und ordnete ein MRI an.

„Ian du musst jetzt ganz ruhig liegen bleiben. Das hier ist wie ein großer Fotoapparat. Ok?"

„House hat diesen Fall schon öfter gehabt. Da warst du und Forman noch nicht da. Aber das letzte Mal ist House was rausgerutscht. Ich hab nämlich angezweifelt, dass man einen Fall von einer 73- jährigen und einem fast 20- jährigen nicht einfach so vergleichen könne. Da ist er auch wütend geworden und hat gesagt, dass er nicht nur Esthers Fall zum Vergleich hätte," erzählte Chase während auf den Bildschirmen Ians Gehirn zu sehen war.

„Da."

„Das könnte ein Geschwulst sein."

„Es geht aber nicht genauer."

„Ok Ian wir sind fertig. Du warst richtig mutig."

Chase und Cameron gingen zurück zum Department um House das Bild zu zeigen. Auf dem Weg trafen sie auf Forman.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Cameron verdutzt. Er war vorher nicht vom Whiteboard zu trennen. Forman und Chase zuckten mit den Schultern, während sie in House' Büro gingen.

„Ich glaube House hat einen Ordner eingeschlossen in seinem Schreibtisch." Cameron und Chase drehten sich erwartungsvoll zu Forman. Beide tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Forman alamiert. Cameron erzählte ihm was Chase gesagt hatte.

Froman nickte nachdenklich und sagte: „Ich habe auch gehört, dass House Esthers Fall förmlich von Cuddy erbettelt hat. Er hat dafür sogar extra Stunden in der freien Klinik gearbeitet."

„Ich soll das jetzt auf kriegen?" Die anderen nickten.

Forman ging auf die Knie und machte sich am Schloss der Schublade zu schaffen, während Cameron und Chase die Tür im Auge behielten.

„Offen!" Alle drei schauten gespannt in die Schublade. Da lag nur ein Ordner drin. Esthers lag auf dem Schreibtisch ein anderer in der Schublade. Forman holte diesen raus und öffnete ihn auf House' Schreibtisch.

„Der ist nicht vollstandig. Die Symptome sind wie von Esther, aber dieser Patient war ein 12- jähriger Junge. Vor elf Jahren. Kein Name und in einem anderen Krankenhaus behandelt von House und einem Dr. Schaffter," fasste Forman zusammen.

„Wer ist dieser Junge?"

Sie packten die Akte schnell wieder zurück als das vertraute tap- Schritt- tap von House Gang durch den Gang schallte.

„Da ist nichts in seinem Gehirn," informierte ihn Forman, der sich das Bild angeschaut hatte.

House nickte und sagte: „Ich hatte gerade mit Hilfe von Wilson eine Erleuchtung. Die Krankheit hat geblufft. Testet auf Erdheim Chester!"

„Wir haben aber nur noch eine Probe. Warum sollen wir noch mal auf etwas testen was negativ war beim ersten mal?" fragte Chase entrüstet.

Ein einziger Blick reichte um das Team ins Labor zu befördern. Auf die Frage ob House mitkomme antwortete diese ohne eine Spur Sarkasmus ich muss noch mit jemandem reden, dann erwarte ich einen Sieg.

Plötzlich mit einem lauten „Bang" trat House in das Labor. „Und?"

„Noch nichts."

House stellte sich vor sie Scheibe abgewendet von seinem Team.

Ein lautes, nerviges Piepen kündigte an, dass die Tests da waren.

„Und?", forderte House noch mal.

Weitere Minuten des Schweigens hingen im Raum, dann sagte Cameron: „ Es ist Erdheim Chester."

Ein lautes Geräusch ließ alle drei zusammenzucken. Als sie zu ihrem Boss schauten sahen sie wie er seine Faust hielt, nachdem er sie gegen das Fenster geschlagen hatte. Dann sank er erleichtert auf einen Stuhl. Er sah total erleichtert und befreit aus. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Wir gehen dann mal und beginnen mit der Behandlung."

House schaute auf und sagte: „Ich komme mit."

Er ging vor und drei überraschte Doktoren folgten dem ungleichen Gang von House.

Die drei gingen sofort zu Ian und begannen mit der Behandlung, während House bei den Eltern stehen blieb und ihnen erklärte was nun passieren würde.

Forman, Chase und Cameron konnten jedes Wort mithören und waren verblüfft, wie natürlich House mit Ian's Eltern umgehen konnte. Und wie vertraut die drei miteinander waren, so als ob House schon einmal mit ihnen gesprochen hatte.

Plötzlich sagte Ian's Vater: „Ich danke ihnen für alles was sie getan haben. Ich hoffe Sie können jetzt auch Frieden finden. Ihren Sohn ruhen lassen."

House lächelte ehrlich und nickte. „Ich habe jetzt die Antworten die ich brauchte. Diese Ungewissheit hat mich fertig gemacht." Und damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Die drei Untertanen von House tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, die plötzlich in Erkenntnis umschwankten.

House saß in seinem Büro und wählte eine Nummer von einem alten Freund. Der Arzt mit dem er vor PPTH zusammengearbeitet hatte. Beide hatten versucht heraus zu finden was mit Elias los war.

Währenddessen waren seine Untertanen auf dem Weg zu House' Büro. Sie konnten das Gespräch nur von House' Seite mithören.

„Ich weiß es jetzt endlich. Ich weiß an was Tobin gestorben ist."

(hörte zu)

„Es war Erdheim Chester."

(hörte zu)

„Ich weiß Johann. Wir hatten keine Chance," sagte er in tiefer Traurigkeit und ohne das grobe und ungehaltene in seiner Stimme.

„Ich bin durch einen Zufall darauf gekommen."

(hört zu)

Er antwortete: „Ja jetzt geht's mir besser."

„Bye."

House legte auf und lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Seit froh, dass ich gute Laune habe, sonst würde ich euch wegen Belauschen des Boss feuern. Jetzt macht ihr nur für zwei Monate meinen Klinikdienst." Diese sagt er total House untypisch. Man konnte seiner Stimme anhören wie sehr ihn die jahrelange Ungewissheit belastet hatte. Er wirkt wie er so da saß ungewohnt verletzlich.

Seine Untertanen verschwanden ohne einen Kommentar. Als sie ihre Sachen zusammengesucht hatten und schon fast bei ihren Autos um nach Hause zu fahren fand Chase seine Stimme wieder.

„Er hatte ein Kind. Er war schon bevor er hierher kam ein berühmter Diagnostiker. Er hat die unmöglichsten Fälle gelöst, aber den Fall an dem ihm am meisten lag konnte er nicht lösen. Ist das nicht Ironie?" sagte er, den letzten Satz mit Zynismus.

Nachdenklich gingen sie nach Hause.

R&R


End file.
